


if it's you

by engelseok



Series: 24 days of norenminhyuck [11]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, renjun being whipped, that's basically it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 13:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engelseok/pseuds/engelseok
Summary: Renjun never liked being weak, nor did he like pda. But that changed when he met Jaemin and Donghyuck, because he would do anything for them.





	if it's you

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S 11pm IT ISN'T TOO LATE IT'S STILL THE 11th  
> also can you believe there wasn't a tag for this ship? unbelievable.  
> i didn't know what to write but then i just had this great idea of writing how renjun baiscally fell in love with jaemin and hyuck. also there's no dialogue, which is a first jdlsjd  
> also it's late and i wrote this on my phone (like almost every other fic) so if there's typos i'm sorry
> 
> enjoy!

Renjun wasn't a huge fan of pda. He didn't like random people watching him kiss someone or in general show affection to someone close to him. When he was young he always thought because it showed his weak spots, people he would do a lot for, and Renjun didn't want to be weak. That's how he lived his life. Until two boys caught his attention and stole his breath away.

 

Na Jaemin, a beautiful boy with a warm heart and a sweet smile. Renjun saw him the first time when he started at a new dance studio. Jaemin was on the way to his class and Renjun had bumped into him. He had apologised to Jaemin who had just smiled to him and told him it was okay. That was the moment Renjun decided that he needed to see that smile more.

Jaemin had helped Renjun around the building and to Renjun's delight the other had given his number to him with a wink.

They had met up a few days after that at a cafe Renjun worked at. Jaemin had greeted him with a smile that made Renjun stutter. Jaemin telling him he looked cute didn't help the case at all.

In the end of the day Renjun had a date planned with Jaemin and he couldn't have been happier.

 

They were together for a good year before Donghyuck came into the picture.

Lee Donghyuck, a sassy boy with an attitude but deep down he was a sweetheart. It took them a while to warm up to the boy, like mentioned before, he had an attitude. The only person close to Donghyuck was Mark, who turned out being his closest friend.

But when Renjun and Jaemin got close to him they found out a lot about the boy. The reason he lived with Mark was because his parents had kicked him out and he wasn't able to live with his brother who lived in the US. At first Renjun had felt sorry for the boy. He hated to admit it but he had only hang out with him out of pity in the start. But then he saw how Jaemin looked at Donghyuck and first he was jealous, until Jaemin told him he had the same look in his eyes when Renjun looked at him.

After that it didn't take long before Renjun realised that the pity had turned into affection, love even.

It wasn't easy for all three of them to end up together. Donghyuck had been insecure in the beginning, afraid he was intruding their relationship and had distanced himself. Jaemin and Renjun had come up with a plan to make sure Donghyuck knew they loved him as much as they loved each other. They gathered up information of everything he liked, mostly asking Mark because Mark knew everything, and molded all of it into a date night. Donghyuck had cried at the end of the date because he had never felt so loved.

And that was the moment Renjun realised he would do anything for the two. Because they were his weaknesses, and he was okay with being weak with them.


End file.
